


Strange Bedfellows

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Eavesdropping, M/M, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You didn’t have to sleep with him!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Bedfellows

Tom opened the door wearing only jeans and smelling of sex. Sydney's eyes flicked downwards before she could stop herself, following the line of black hair down Tom's stomach to where it disappeared under partially zipped up jeans. She swallowed hard before yanking her head upwards only to see Tom watching her with a slight smirk.

Blushing, Sydney grabbed the memory stick from him and shoved it into her PDA. Immediately the files from the stick started downloading to Marshall back at APO. As she waited, Sydney's eyes strayed to the rumpled bed clearly visible beyond the open door and the sounds of a shower going. Clothes were scattered from the door to the bed, and the scent of recent sex hung heavy in the air.

"You didn't have to sleep with him!" Her voice was sharper than she liked, anger coursing through her.

Tom met her anger head-on with a bland look; one that reminded her eerily of her father at times. He crossed his arms, leaning against the doorframe while looking at his watch pointedly.

Sydney glanced down at the PDA, calculating the time she had left before the download was done.

"I thought the whole point of this mission was to get close and get the information without him finding out. When Marshall's ring with the sedative in it didn't work, I improvised."

"We could have found another way." Sydney kept her eyes on the PDA and her ears attuned to the running shower.

"Without him knowing we are onto him?" The disbelief was clear in Tom's voice and Sydney had no answer for that because there wasn't one.

The shower shut off just as the light on the PDA flashed completed. Sydney shoved the memory stick back at Tom and hurried down the hall as fast as her pregnant belly would let her, the question she wanted to ask still on her lips.

"Who was that?" Sark's voice was clear over her earpiece from the mike hidden in Tom's watch.

"Maid service wanting to clean the room. I told them to come back later." Tom's voice had deepened slightly, becoming more seductive.

Sydney bit her lip, her hand closing tightly over the PDA that contained the information to heal Nadia.

Why? She wanted to ask why Tom would go as far as sleeping with Sark for a woman he didn't even know, and on a mission that was more personal to half the people at APO then official.


End file.
